


Pretty Smiles and How Not to Resist Them

by cloudings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bikinis, F/F, Frottage, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudings/pseuds/cloudings
Summary: A barbecue at the Lovegood residence seems to be the perfect solution to a gorgeous sunny day like this. Then Luna starts to take her clothes off and asks her to go have a dip in the stream, and Ginny’s not sure she’s ever going to wrap her mind around having sex with Luna Lovegood against a grassy bank with her friends, brother, and ex-boyfriend over the hill, but she’ll deal with that when she has to.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	Pretty Smiles and How Not to Resist Them

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i had a sudden NEED to write some ginny and luna because i LOVE THEM and quarantine has got me BORED.  
> i’m working very hard on a very long drarry fic that should be out as soon as possible! don’t let me give any excuses if it’s not done before quarantine is over!
> 
> if you enjoy this , a kudos or a comment would be VERY appreciated! AO3 are currently not showing hits from “guest” users, and so i’d love to be able to see just how many people actually like it :)
> 
> enjoy!

She’d always had a way with words, had Luna. 

Ginny’s always admired it: the way that she never minces anything, never a sugarcoat in sight, never stumbling over her words to please someone. An enchanting perk to a woman as blessed as her speech. 

It strikes Ginny as hard as always does, right there in her chest, when Luna leaves Harry’s side across the garden and places herself down on the ground next to her, paper plate in her hand, complete with just one corn-on-the-cob.

“Hello, Ginny,” she says softly, the way she always says her name.

“Alright?” Ginny says in return, eyes straying from her plaited hair to her low-cut shirt to her daisy-embroidered shorts. She wraps her lips around her beer bottle, watching Luna pick up the cob and take a large bite. 

She chews for a minute, smiling, and then nods. “Yes, I am quite alright,” she tells her. “Thank you very much for asking. 

“I have to say, having a barbecue was a brilliant idea. The weather’s brilliant for it.”

“It is, rather, isn’t it? I’m glad everyone is enjoying, even if it is very hot.” She shifted slightly closer, placing her paper plate on the ground before her knees. And then, “I’ve noticed you and Harry are being particularly awkward around each other.”

Ginny halts her beer halfway to her mouth, pausing for just a moment, before sighing and leaning her head against her hand. “Are we that obvious?” she asks, finally taking that swig of beer again.

“Not really. I doubt anyone else has noticed. I just happen to be very astute at picking up on these things.” 

Luna smiles at Ginny’s proceeding chuckle; a smile so kind that Ginny feels herself flush every time she’s lucky enough to witness it. Her lips are pink with gloss and there’s a subtle tinge of red that’s settling over her cheeks and nose because of the sun. It stands out even more against her pale skin and whitened hair, bleached more so by the recent non-stop sun. 

“Please don’t tell anyone, Luna,” she asks quietly, her head dropping slightly. She runs her fingertip over the rim of her bottle. “Mum is going to freak out if she finds out.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. It’s not my business to spread, and gossip gives me goosebumps at the best of times.” 

“Thanks,” she says, hair tumbling around her face. “I think mum is expecting a different kind of announcement, really. She keeps hinting for him to propose.”

“Molly has your best interests at heart,” Luna tells her, and she’s right, obviously. But it doesn’t make it any less awkward. “I’m sure she wouldn’t be too hurt at the fact that you two aren’t together anymore. It’s not like it was her relationship.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure,” Ginny scoffs. “She can be so nosey. I wouldn’t even know how to start.”

“I understand,” Luna hums, and suddenly shucks her shirt off, pulling it over her head and revealing her pretty lilac bikini top and even more of her lovely blushed skin. Ginny observes the sparse freckles over her chest and feels an odd urge to compare them to her own more plentiful ones over her still covered chest. She licks her sun-chapped lips at the soft curves stretching underneath the cups of her bikini, and doesn’t even realise that she’s started biting her bottom lip when Luna reaches down to unbutton and unzip her shorts. 

She’s staring. She knows she is. And yet for some reason, she finds it inexplicably difficult to look away. 

But who is she kidding? She knows just the reason. 

Her gaze follows the shorts as Luna pulls them off and she can only hope that her eyes are blocked by her sunglasses, though her mind is less on the risk of being caught and more on the smooth way that her legs stretch out beneath her and the way that she stretches her arms above her head, her breasts lifting with the reach. Her eyes trail down from her chest to her petite waist, then settle on her milky thighs for a couple of moments before flickering back to her chest fleetingly, until finally they settle back on her face. 

Luna’s looking right at her, not giving away any hint of whether or not she clocked Ginny’s wandering eye. She’s still smiling that sweet smile, though her cheeks have turned a little more pink (that might just be her imagination, through, right?) and then Ginny startles, because Luna’s lukewarm palm gently settles on her thigh. 

“Would you care to come for a swim with me?” Luna asks her, and Ginny thinks she may faint. “The stream really is lovely this time of year. The Freshwater Plimpies barely bite at all.” She giggles, then, to herself. “Unless you’re extra unlucky, that is.” 

“Yes,” Ginny croaks. “Yes, absolutely.” 

She pulls off her own shirt and swears when it gets caught on her sunglasses, before shucking it off and placing it next to Luna’s. She stands up, pushes down her shorts and kicks them off with her toes, and then holds her hand out to pull Luna to her feet. Luna takes it, and when Ginny finally refocuses upon her face, she notices that Luna is (rather obviously) staring straight at her chest. 

“Yellow absolutely suits you, Ginny,” she tells her. “Certainly draws the attention.” 

Ginny’s too busy opening and closing her mouth like a fish to think of a reply, and then Luna is intertwining their fingers on the hands that were still joined from Ginny helping her up. Luna starts walking, pulling her along across the grass, and Ginny just happens to catch Harry’s eye as she stumbles over her own disbelief. He raises an eyebrow at her, and then pointedly looks towards Luna with an air of amusement before winking. She feels her face heat up and throws him the finger. 

Harry’s the only person who knows that she’s interested in women. It had  _ kind of  _ been a pivotal point into why they’d separated - along with everything else that had piled upon them - and now, he was an admirable supporter of her “er, valiant quest for vagina,” as he had so eloquently put it. 

She watches him laugh at her reaction and jogs to catch up. Neither of them drop the grip they have on each other. Ginny wonders whether or not the touch is just platonic. It seems like something Luna would do, and Ginny had seen Parvati and Lavender hold hands as if they were life partners. It was ever so confusing. Straight girls were confusing.

Luna’s confusing anyway, though. She hopes that cancels out to mean that heterosexuality is erased. 

“Here,” Luna says, leading her down the bank, out of sight from everybody else at the barbecue in her back garden. “Dad says that if you follow this stream far enough, it’ll take you all the way to Hogwarts. I’m not sure if it’s true, but one day, I’d like to try and walk it.”

Ginny eyes the stream, brows furrowed with curiosity, doubt muddling her mind. She says nothing against the theory, though, instead opting to dip her toes in and say, “Merlin, it’s beautiful! It’s it charmed?”

“It’s not charmed,” Luna tells her, and she doesn’t stop for a breath before she jumps right in. Ginny only misses the touch of her fingers before she’s taken by the vision in front of her.

The stream isn’t large by any means, but it’s just deep enough to cover Luna’s shoulders when she sits down. Ginny takes in the sight of her, her striking colouring a stunning contrast against the dark rocks and still mud. The water is incredibly clear, so much so that Ginny can still see her body beneath. The lush green grass on either side lights up the view like a painting, soft pink flowers dotted every so often across the landscape. A lemon tree sways slightly with the breeze behind her. 

“Are you coming in?” Luna asks. 

It takes Ginny a moment for her body to catch up with her brain. She stalls for several seconds, before jumping in right next to her. She lets her stay under the surface for as long as she can, eyes screwed tight, hair floating around her. The water is a welcomed contrast to the charged heat. When she breaches the surface of the water, she slicks her hair back, taking a gasping breath. 

She feels Luna’s skin on hers beneath the water, their legs accidentally brushing again and again. Ginny looks at her for a moment or two, unsure of what to say next, and finally wipes the water out of her eyes. 

“I would like to count your freckles, at some point,” Luna tells her. She’s looking at her body again, and Ginny feels a pang in the pit of her abdomen. 

“Oh,” she breathes, licking her lips. “Only if I get to count yours, too.”

“Well, I don’t suppose l have quite as many as you do, but it would only be fair.” She reaches forwards, and, to Ginny’s choked shock, strokes the fabric over her right breast with her thumb. “Do you have more under this?” she asks, her tone as innocent as it ever is. 

Ginny’s short fingernails bite into her palms, and she feels a buzz spread all around her body. She can’t breathe. She may as well be underwater again. 

Luna’s still swiping her thumb back and forth. She’s still gazing down at her chest. And then, through the thin layer of wet fabric separating her hand and her breast, Ginny can feel the exact moment Luna realises that her nipples have grown hard. They both know it’s not from the mild chill of the stream. 

The blonde girl seems to have a flash of some interest in her eyes, and then she raises her other hand, cupping her left breast this time. She swipes her thumb over this nipple, too. And then she does it with both. Her eyes trail from Ginny’s chest to her face as she does it a third time, as if wanting to see a reaction. 

“Oh,” she whispers. Her pupils are blown so impossibly wide. Their breath is hot together, mingled. Ginny didn’t know when they’d drifted so close together. 

“Oh,” Ginny repeats, her mind running eighty miles a minute trying to understand the fact that Luna Lovegood’s hands are on her tits right now, and she lifts her own hands to Luna’s waist. 

And, tentatively, Luna just tilts her head and smiles before leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Ginny’s lips. Then she squeezes both of her breasts and Ginny jerks her closer by the waist. Ginny’s eyes grow wide and, after one hesitant moment between the two of them, she leans down and captures her in another kiss. Chaste is out of the question. This kiss is longer, with more electricity behind it, and Ginny finds herself longing and pressing for more. Luna’s hands are still so gentle despite the direction that the kiss seems to be heading in. She trails her fingers up to push down the straps of Ginny’s bikini top, just as she opens her mouth and gladly accepts Ginny’s tongue into her mouth. 

Luna settles back against the bank, her back flush against the smooth grass, not needing to use her hands to pull Ginny down with her. Ginny settles over her body, one knee in between her thighs, one hand now nestled in her wet, messy hair, her plait almost completely abandoned by nature. She can feel her sex pulsating, arousal pumping through her body, and she didn’t think that there would ever be anything better the sensation of Luna’s tongue against her own, their lips smacking each time they separated to catch their breath, or just to have another look at each other. 

Luna smiles at her again when she looks at her, and then reaches around Ginny’s back to pop open the clip to her bikini top, letting it fall off completely from around her. Ginny leans back down for another kiss, but Luna presses a gentle hand to her lips, and leans down to wrap her pretty lips around Ginny’s nipple. Ginny arches with it, releasing a quiet moan into Luna’s palm, conscious of the proximity to all of their friends (and in her case, family) just over the hill. A gorgeous buzz zaps through her from the point of contact on her breast, and she’s quickly desperate to reach down to push up Luna’s bikini top, too, anxious to see just as much as what Luna has seen of her.

Luna’s tongue works as many wonders on her breast as it does in her mouth, but the contact is ripped away far too soon. Ginny frowns down at her, and this time her grin is teasing. But then she reaches behind herself and unclips her own bikini top, pulling it off with ease. Ginny can’t help but stare. 

Her chest is surely something to rival the art pieces that she’s heard about in the Louvre. Luna’s nipples are the prettiest shade of pink that Ginny’s ever seen, hard and pert with arousal, a size just slightly bigger than Ginny’s own. She has tan lines halfway down the breasts, just above her nipples, showcasing a somehow even paler shade of skin. 

Ginny reaches down and caresses one with the utmost admiration that she can muster. She squeezes it and pinches the nipple out of pure curiosity, a grin overshadowing her face at the proceeding whimper that tumbles out of her mouth. Her face is the most red that Ginny’s ever seen it, her eyes glazed over with a most adorable haze. 

“Luna,” Ginny says, her breath hot against the moisture on her nipple. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she hums. “You’re certainly extremely attractive, as well.”

Ginny bites her lip through a grin. With one hand holding herself up, she uses the other to cling onto Luna’s hip, moving back up her body to capture her lips in another deep kiss. Using the hand now on her hip, Ginny guides her, tending her to roll her hips. Luna shudders a breathy moan into her mouth as Ginny feels her partner’s bikini-clad vagina grind down on her thigh. Luna delved right back into the kiss, her right hand burying into Ginny’s hair, tousling it up as much as her own. Her right hand, though…

Her right hand trails down Ginny’s body, fingers dusting so gently over her skin, until it slips beneath Ginny’s bikini bottoms, and Ginny just about sees  _ stars.  _

They both rock their hips; Luna seemingly desperate for the friction that she feels over and over as she grinds down and down into Ginny’s leg, and Ginny’s hips beginning to spasm as Luna works almost literal magic with her fingers, dipping down into the moisture of her vulva and allowing it to stay on her fingers before she uses it to aid her with her clitoris, rubbing slow, wet circles around and around and making Ginny positively shake with pleasure. 

Their breathing is rushed and hot against each other’s mouths as they barely stop for a chance to fill their lungs anymore, swollen lips kissing and kissing and taking all that they can from one another, licking into the mouth of the other, with Ginny  _ happily  _ swallowing each and every moan that tumbles from her lips. She ruts against Ginny’s leg like she’s in heat, unable to calm herself down, and Ginny doesn’t know how she’s  _ ever  _ going to find anything hotter than this, how she’s  _ ever  _ going to be able to get off normally without thinking of Luna ever again. Her hair, her lips, her skin. Her tits, her tongue, her fingers. 

She doesn’t suppose that her legs beginning to shake as she approaches her own orgasm helps Luna all that much with evading her own for the time being. Ginny is barely keeping herself upright, barely able to keep her arm from wobbling under her weight, and then there are fireworks behind her eyelids, and she releases the longest moan she thinks she’s ever made, and then a litany of swear words that would make even Seamus Finnegan hail mary, and her hips twitch once, twice, three times, and she feels like collapsing. 

Luna follows not five seconds later, squeaks of intense pleasure echoing around the hills, and Ginny feels the roll of her hips begin to slow against her, until she finally settles, limp, and Ginny follows suit. She falls against her, on top of her, her face buried in the crook of her neck. They can feel the rise and fall of one another’s bare chests, feel the racing heartbeat of one another. 

Luna presses a soft kiss to the side of Ginny’s head. 

“Well,” she says. “That certainly was very enjoyable. I hope you feel the same.”

“Oh, Gods, yes,” Ginny breathes, a laugh threading into her words. 

“Good,” Luna says happily. “Would you like to wash up and return to the barbecue?”

Ginny pauses, hums a little quietly, presses a returning kiss to the pulse point on her neck. “Ten more minutes here.”

“That sounds okay. Though, I would like to move my feet out of the water. I think a Blimpy has been nibbling on my toe for the past two minutes. It could be longer, but I can’t be sure. I was rather distracted.”

Ginny raises her head with all the strength that she can muster, stares at her for just a moment, before letting out a joyful laugh, that sends Luna into yet another one of her sweet, sweet smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> if you enjoyed this then a kudos or a comment would be very much appreciated!!! thank you so much :)
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @greyclouding !


End file.
